I Don't Wanna Fall In Love
by SauleAmary
Summary: SessKag // Part 2: The Wedding of the Century turned into the Nightmare of All Time for Kagome Higurashi as a black-haired woman barges in on her wedding, claiming she carries Sesshoumaru's child. R&R.


**November 9, 2007**

**One-shot**: I Don't Wanna Fall In Love

(Song by Tonya Mitchell)

In response to 'How Did You Know' songfic

- Request by reviewers

**Summary**:

In the midst of the long silence, as the occupants in the massive citadel waited for everyone to object on their alliance, Kagome Higurashi's world came crashing down when a young, black-haired woman barged through the church doors, claiming she carried Sesshoumaru's child.

**Pairing**: SK, IKik, MS, KouA, etc.

**Genre**: Romance, Drama

**Status**: Complete

**Started**: November 23, 2007

**Ended**: July 13, 2008

--

One-Shot

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. A young woman, definitely younger than her, was standing on the aisle, staring at the pair in sadness. Just as she was beginning to think that she had the perfect life, one that she definitely would live through with joy and happiness, this girl comes in and ruins her dream.

Sango, upon seeing the anger in her best friend's eyes, stood up and walked close to the new girl. "Exactly who are you?" Sango asked as she rested her hands on her hips.

Murmurs were beginning to go around the crowd as they stared intently on the couple, Sango and the girl at the front of the church.

Kagome snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru and saw guilt in them. She didn't have to ask him anything. He already answered it for her. She turned towards him and let her hand fly. A loud smack was heard throughout the entire citadel, causing gasps to escape the lips of many guests. Kagome ignored them, lifted up her skirts, and ran out of the church.

She felt the tears course down her cheeks, but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was getting out of that church and away from **him**. Shouts and yells could be heard as footsteps followed her out of the church.

"Kagome wait!"

"Kag-chan!"

"Kagome!"

She heard her friends call out to her, but she ignored them as well. She abruptly stopped and looked for a way to get out of there. As if the Kamis were, for once, going to answer her prayers, she spotted the newly purchased Avelate Corvette by the side of the church, with 'Just Married!' spray-painted across the side of the red vehicle. She ran towards the vehicle and was glad to find the keys already in the keyhole. She locked the doors and windows and revved up the engine. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru stand in front of the car, she narrowed her eyes as she revved the engine once more, giving her ex-fiancée a warning to move. Sesshoumaru stared back at her with determination.

_ Very well then. If he's determined to die, then so be it_, the heartbroken ex-bride seethed. She stomped on the pedal and watched in anger as Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way just in time as she sped down the street.

_ He is going to pay_, Kagome thought, as she let her instincts control her body and vehicle.

Sesshoumaru watched the Corvette disappear before turning towards the crowd. He was definitely going to get an earful from everyone. Once she turned around, he felt a light weight against his person, causing his person to fall on the ground. Before he could brace himself from the impact, a fist collided with his jaw. He only knew one person who could hit as hard as he can. And that person was Kagome's best friend, Sango.

"How could you?! When were you going to tell her? After the girl gave birth?! ARE YOU INSANE SESSHOUMARU??" Sango screamed out in frustration as she continued to pound her fists against the groom. While Sango was giving her rant, he had successfully managed to block his face from any further damage.

Miroku carefully reached around his wife and pulled her off one of his best friends. True, he would love to give Sesshoumaru a few hits, but violence never solves anything.

"Let go of me Miroku! LET ME GO NOW! I'M GOING TO BEAT THIS LITTLE MOTHER-" Sango yelled before a hand covered her mouth.

"Sango, I need you to calm down. You might hurt yourself and the baby. Please." Miroku pleaded gently. The mention of the baby caused Sango to still and then take deep breaths to calm down.

Sesshoumaru slowly got up and rubbed his jaw. He looked around to find only him, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo, and Inuyasha outside. His father must have stayed inside to calm the crowd down.

"So Sesshoumaru, when did you fuck that girl, huh? You know that one way or another Kagome was going to find out." Kikyo said through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his best friends and noticed that they held some guilt. "The girl was a stripper hired for my bachelor party. One thing led to another. I didn't expect to get her pregnant." The ex-groom answered truthfully.

"A stripper? A STRIPPER?! I don't CARE if it was YOUR bachelor party, Sesshoumaru, but if you LOVE Kagome, then you would have had RESPECT for her and your RELATIONSHIP!" Sango bellowed in anger.

"Sango dearest, please don't blame Sesshoumaru. It was our, being me and the other guys, to give him a wild bachelor party and-" Miroku tried to explain.

"But he's the one who got her pregnant. It's your kid in that girl's womb Sesshoumaru. Instead of thinking things over and, for once, denying a wild time, you decide to risk your marriage with Kagome. And I'm sure she will NEVER forgive you." Ayame said quietly. She turned around and briskly walked away to her Lexus with Kikyo and Sango in tow. The three women got in the car and drove to where they knew their best friend had gone.

Sesshoumaru growled out in frustration. He stomped towards the double doors of the church, threw the doors open, and stopped in front of the girl. "You should have never come. If that is not my child, you will dearly pay." Sesshoumaru said in a deathly tone.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku all sighed. This was one screwed up wedding.

Kagome collapsed on the bed as she attempted to drown herself in tears. She lazily reached over to the clock radio and slammed her fist on the radio button. Tonya Mitchell's _I Don't Wanna Fall In Love_ came on just in time. Kagome couldn't help but start bawling once the song started. This was the song she was going to sing at her reception tonight as her wedding gift to Sesshoumaru. But, that's not going to happen.

Kagome heard a soft knock on the door. She quickly got up and locked the door. "GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"Kagome, please! It's me! Kiki!" Kikyo pleaded. She even used her (hated) nickname to try to convince her cousin to open the door.

A small click told Kikyo that the door unlocked. She reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. She walked in and found Kagome in a complete mess.

Kagome, upon seeing Kikyo, threw herself at her and continued to sob uncontrollably. "I don't understand! How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me!!" It was amazing how someone's life can turn from a fairytale to a nightmare in just 5 minutes.

Kikyo frowned as she held her cousin close to her. Kagome had been the nicest, most selfless person she knew, and now that she had found true love, or, at least, what she thought was true love, the poor girl ends up getting her heart broken. "He was an idiot and made a stupid decision. He's not worth your tears Kagome."

Kagome's sobs reduced to sniffling as she stared out the large window by the bed. She still held Kikyo close, needing all the support she can get. After several minutes, she straightened up and gave Kikyo a sad smile. She glanced around and noticed that Ayame and Sango had entered and seated themselves on the edge of the bed. Kagome looked down at her lap as she let more tears fall. She looked Kikyo straight in the eye.

"The sad thing is … I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered loud enough for her best friends to hear before falling unconscious due to exhaustion.


End file.
